Conventional home humidifiers can include a water reservoir or tank for supplying a continuous feed of water to a wick element. The wick element can be made of a honeycomb or other suitable form, having only an end portion positioned in the water reservoir. A wicking action causes water to travel up through the wick element, saturating the wicking element.
An air blower is used to blow a stream of air across the wick element. The air blower is positioned adjacent to the wick element, to draw outside air across the wick element. The air stream travels across the wick element, transferring moister from the wick element into the air stream as water vapor. This moistened air is then discharged from the humidifier.